


Death of The Sun

by Caresklaus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Alaric Saltzman Friendship, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Dark!Klaus, F/M, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Pining Klaus Mikaelson, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Scary Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caresklaus/pseuds/Caresklaus
Summary: Surely she knew it was all for her.





	Death of The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-Dark Theme*  
> Oneshot as of now.

He turned the music up louder, his chin resting on his knuckles as he gripped at the paint brush.

It wasn't working, it wasn't coming together how he'd imagined it would.

Her smile wasn't right, wasn't genuine.

_How could he concentrate with all this noise?_

The sound of her sobs and the bang of her fists against the door.

Klaus sighed.

He'd try again later, while she was sleeping. When he had a better, more cooperative, muse.

Except she didn't quiet down and she didn't go to sleep.

Her bangs got louder and her sobs of sadness turned into screams of anger.

And that truly did nothing but flare his own rage.

_How could she be so selfish? He was doing this for her!_

_It was all for her._

The moment he found out she was in New Orleans, he knew he had to act.

 _Had_ to make her stay.

Life without her was painful, torturous. He thought by being all the way in New Orleans, he would be able to forget about her. Even if temporarily.

Knowing Mystic Falls, news from that hell hole traveled far. And _oh boy_ was there news.

He learnt of the twins and the engagement to his former teacher.  
  
He was so happy that she would be able to experience motherhood. He knew deep down that it was something she'd always wanted.  
  
Then he was furious.

 _How could she think so low of herself? Her former teacher? The doppelganger's appointed guardian?_  
  
Soon after, he learnt about how they broke it off.

He had celebrate that night and the next morning too.

His siblings thought he was loosing his mind. Seeing him laugh softy to himself then toast to an invisible person had been a strange sight.

And not too long after that, he was back at it again. Flipping tables and punching walls.

_I mean of all people, Stefan Fucking Salvatore!_

He'd killed twelve tourist that night and left them in the street for anyone to see.

He hadn't cared then nor does he now.

_Salvatore had come to him and he saved him because of her!_

_It was all for her._

Even when she was states away, he wanted to give her things. Give her everything. To hear her voice again and be able to tease her like he used to.

Her and Stefan broke up and he rejoiced once more.

Donated a large amount of money to the most local cancer hospital with Caroline's mother in mind.

He was genuinely proud of himself that day. It was definitely something she would have approve of.

But now, here she was, in New Orleans because she "needed a break".

Klaus had gladed offered her residence at his place with him and his family, but she had simply refused and stated _"I need to be alone so I can think properly."_

He had inhaled then ex, and proceeded to nod.

Two weeks had went by and he hadn't heard from her. That was when he found out she was leaving.

 _Leaving_.

Of course he acted quickly, which resulted in this very moment.

She was in his dungeon.

Okay, yes, that's a little extreme, but he promised to let her the moment she calmed down. Which seemed to be never!

Klaus made his way down to where she was and when she seen him, she hissed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me out!"

He tilted his head, as if ashamed "If I let you out, you'll hate me forever", he stated sadly.

Her laugh was mocking and caustic, it hurt him more than she knew. _Why doesn't she understand?_

"Yeah, no shit! You're crazy! What are you going to do? Keep me here until I cooperate? Until I one say figure out how to tolerate you?"

Caroline's look of sarcasm turned into fear when she figured that's exactly what he would do.

And he did.


End file.
